Mad About You
by Mibbia
Summary: Isabella Swan fuit sa mère afin de trouver son père qu'elle n'a jamais connue à Forks , mais cette ville pluvieuse est sous l'emprise des Cullen. Un terrible destin attends la jeune fille . DARK EDWARD !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous C: !**

**J'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle Fic' , asses sombre . Les personnages de base appartiennent à S. Meyer mais j'ai également pris un peu du film « Summer's Blood » (dans lequel joue Ashley Greene alias Alice Cullen ;D)**

**Voilà sur ce , bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Premier Chapitre : La Malchance **

Je marchais au bord de la route depuis maintenant plusieurs jours et mes pieds étaient douloureux .

La pluie glacée de Forks me fouettait le visage avec violence . Mon regard se leva de mes pieds pour se diriger vers le ciel . Un éclair suivit d'un vacarme sinistre traversèrent les nuages sombres .

Je soupirais bruyamment .. Pourquoi était-je toujours un aimant à malchance ?

Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse , dans la poche de mon jean déchiré. Je pris donc le cellulaire dans mes mains pour voir un message paniqué de ma mère : « Bella , reviens je t'en supplie ! »

_Tu peux toujours rêver ._

Après avoir effacer son SMS , je jetais un coup d'œil sur l'heure . 18H30 , les magasins vont bientôt fermer et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas encore finir une longue journée de marche le ventre vide .

C'est donc en courant , avec mon sac à dos à la main , que je trouvais enfin une supérette à environs une centaine de mètre de la national sur laquelle je voyageais . Il n'y avait pas grand monde : j'allais pouvoir voler ma nourriture tranquillement .

J'entrais rapidement dans le petit bâtiment , complétement trempée et dégoulinante d'eau et m'approchais d'un pas que je voulais serein vers le comptoir . Le vendeur me fit un grand sourire avant de replongé dans son magazine . En passant devant lui , je me rendais compte qu'il lisait un porno . _Beurk !_

Je filais rapidement vers le fond du magasin et scrutais les environs . Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ni caméra de sécurité autour de moi alors j'attrapais les premiers paquets de chips qui se trouvaient devant moi . Mon ventre grogna d'impatience après avoir été privé d'aliments depuis deux jours , je préférais garder mon argent pour payer un hébergement .

Une grosse main s'abattit sur mon épaule pour me faire sortir de ma rêverie et au passage lancer en l'air une bouteille d'eau que je m'apprêtais à ranger dans mon unique bagage .

Je me retournais donc rapidement et croisais le regard méprisant d'un vieux policier .

_Ouuups !_

« 'Savez mademoiselle , il est pour habitude de payer ses achats au lieux de les cacher dans son sac . » Me dit-il de sa voix grave et sèche.

Sans réfléchir , je le poussais violemment puis courrais vers la sortie en faisant tomber des rangées de boites de conserves derrière mon passage . Bien heureusement , l'agent des forces de l'ordre était légèrement obèse et asses âgé , ce qui me permis de le semer ne serais se que l'espace d'un instant .

Une fois hors du magasin , je courrais me cacher derrière une voiture grise . Son propriétaire me fixa durant quelques instants puis se tourna vers le policier qui se dirigeait vers nous d'un pas plutôt rapide .

« Elle est partit par là . » Dit mon sauveur en indiquant la direction inverse de celle que j'avais prise .

Le gros lard hocha la tête puis repartit à bout de souffle sous la pluie battante .

J'avais envie de rire mais j'étais moi aussi fatigué et mon cœur battait la chamade .

Mes yeux se levèrent vers l'homme qui m'avait sauvé et je faillis faire une crise cardiaque .

Mon Dieu , qu'il était beau ! Je dirais même magnifique … Il avait un visage à rendre jaloux un Dieu grecque , des cheveux bruns-roux qui partaient dans tout les sens et en plus de ça il était asses grand et musclé (mais pas trop) . Mais le plus remarquable chez lui était ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éblouissant .

Il me fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole avec son ténor merveilleusement envoutant et rieur :

« Mais de rien voyons ! » Je rougis comme une tomate et baissais les yeux sur mes chaussures trouées .

« Désolé , merci beaucoup ! » Répondis-je rapidement , bredouillant au passage .

Il s'avança vers moi puis ouvra la porte de sa voiture de mon côté , attendant que monte dans son véhicule . Mes yeux étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites .

« T'as l'air d'avoir froid , je t'emmenes boire un café , je vais pas te manger t'inquiète pas . » Me dit-il très gentiment .

Soit le Ciel avait décidé que ma malchance s'arrêtait là , soit c'était un fou psychopathe !

Je penchais pour la première option vue sa gentillesse apparente et rentrais dans l'habitacle avec le peu de grâce qu'il me restait . Hélas il fut réduit en bouillis quand je tombais carrément à la renverse sur le siège . Je n'avais jamais autant rougis de ma vie .

Je l'entendis rire en fermant la portière derrière moi puis il se trouva rapidement à mes côtés .

Il me questionna sur les raisons de ma présence ici et je lui dit que je rendais visite à ma famille .

C'était vrai d'une certaine manière vue que je cherchais mon père , bien que je ne l'ai jamais connue.

Une fois le court trajet finit , nous entrâmes dans un petit café pratiquement vide .

Il salua le serveur qui nous indiqua une petite table à l'écart , non sans m'avoir fixé étrangement .

A peine fus-je assise que je remarquais que l'Adonis me fixais aussi , mais d'une autre façon que je ne saurais pas non plus expliqué . Je me mordis la lèvre en repensant à mes pensées de tout à l'heure ...Et si c'était vraiment un psychopathe .

_Bon sang , Bella ! Reprends toi , tu deviens folle !_ Me hurlais une petite voix intérieurement .

Mon voisin de table me fit un petit sourire en coin , très craquant , puis se présenta presque formellement .

« Je suis Edward Cullen , et toi ? » Me questionna-t-il , son regard toujours planté dans le mien .

« Je...je.. Bella Swan ! »

« Enchanté . Je peux te demander ton âge ? » reprit-il , une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux . Là pour le coup j'avais une sacré chair de poule .

« 16 ans ..et demi .. » Lui soufflais-je en tremblotant légèrement .

Il sourit de toute ses dents et le serveur trouva le moment d'arriver . Il regardais d'abord Edward attentivement puis se tourna vers moi , je lisais une espèce de panique dans son regard .

_Ok , là sa craint . _Reprit la petite voix .

«Puis-je vous _aider_, vous servir quelque chose ? » Il s'adressait surtout à moi et j'avais remarquer la façon dont il avait accentué le mot aider .

Du coin de l'œil , je vis Edward le foudroyer du regard puis il répondit à ma place , me coupant l'herbe sous les pieds .

« Un café et un ver de Vodka . Rapidement . » Lui dit-il , son ténor étant devenue froid et coupant comme la glace .

_Bon , tout ce que t'as a faire c'est fuir ce mec tordu avant de le regretter sévèrement ._ Me calma ma conscience .

Le garçon s'éclipsa rapidement et revint en quatrième vitesse avec notre commande , il la posa sur la table , me lança un dernier regard puis partit vers le bar .

Il avait faillit tomber en tentant de fuir le plus rapidement possible l'homme que j'ai d'abord crus être mon sauveur .

La bile me montais à la gorge quand son regard croisa le mien . Il avait l'air furieux et ses prunelles semblaient carrément liquides et semblaient s'être beaucoup assombries .

Je tentais de boire mon café mais j'étais prise de nausée .

_Essaye de faire diversion et part , je sais pas moi ! _

« Merci pour le café mais je dois rentré chez moi , mon père m'attends . » Mentis-je , c'était surtout la sécurité d'un endroit sans tarés qui m'attendait .

Il but alors son ver d'une traite puis me lança un regard super , mais alors super , flippant.

_Aller Bella , sort lui un truc !_

« Je peux te donner mon numéros de téléphone si tu veux . » J'avais pris une voix que j'éspèrais calme et posée mais qui sortit de ma bouche comme un couinement de souris . Son sourire étrange revint sur son visage .

« D'accord , passe le moi ! » Il sortit son portable et je lui dis une série de nombre que j'inventais au fur et à mesure .

Hélas pour moi , il n'était pas stupide et il essaya de suite le numéros . Bien entendue , mon portable ne vibra pas alors j'inventais une excuse bidon .

« Ha oui c'est vrai il veux plus s'allumer ...désolée . A plus t.. »

« Donne moi ton portable , je suis un As de la technologie . » me coupa-t-il gentiment ..enfin _gentiment_ .

Je lui tendis mon téléphone en me retenant de hurler à l'aide .

Mon regard se perdit nerveusement autour de moi et je me rendis compte avec effrois que je me trouvais seule dans la pièce avec lui .

Je reposais à nouveau mes yeux sur lui et remarquais qu'il avait repris son appareil et qu'il rentrait mon numéros .Il me fixa durant quelques instants puis me rendit mon portable .

J'étais à présent debout et je m'apprêtais à sortir quand je sentis une poigne de fer sur mon bras .

« On se revoit bientôt , Hein ? » C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande . Un frisson me parcourus et je hochais la tête docilement avant de fuir au plus vite ce taré .

Malgré mes pieds en compote , je courrais à toute vitesse pour me réfugier dans une ruelle sombre , me trouvant en plein dans le centre ville _grâce à Edward _.

Je restais cachée durant plusieurs heures , la nuit était tombée et j'avais sommeil mais j'avais inconditionnellement peur de ce qu'il se passerait si je fermais les yeux . Je sentis encore une fois mon téléphone vibré et regardais qui essayait de m'appeler . « Numéros privé »

Quelqu'un de sensé n'aurait pas répondus mais ..que voulez-vous ?

« Allo ? »

« Hum ..J'aime pas les menteuse tu sais , _Isabella_ . » je reconnus tout de suite ce ténor . Comment pouvait-il savoir mon prénom en entier mais surtout ..comment savait-il que j'avais mentie ?

Mon sang se glaça littéralement quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi .

Je me relevais rapidement , me ruant vers le fond de la rue . Bien sûr , comme je suis Isabella Swan alias La Malchance même , je me trouvais face à un mur de brique d'une hauteur d'environs trois mètres .

La silhouette d'Edward se rapprocha suffisamment de moi pour que je puisse voir son sourire sadique . Je hurlais tant que je pouvais tandis qu'il se jetait pratiquement sur moi .

Grâce au cours d'auto défense que j'avais pris au lycée , je lui assenais un violent coup dans ses parties intimes , ce qui eu le dont de le plaquer à terre durant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je courrais vers la lumière d'un lampadaire , à l'opposé du cul de sac .

Pendant l'espace de quelques minutes , j'ai vraiment crus m'être sauvée .

Mais hélas , la cruelle réalité me fit trébucher sur le trottoir et des bruits de pas retentir derrière moi . Je savais que ramper ne me servirais à rien alors des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues . Une main s'empara violemment de mes cheveux et me releva sur les genoux .

« Tss Tss Bella . Pourquoi t'as fais ça , c'était vraiment pas futé tu sais ? » Je n'eus pas le temps d'assimilé ce qu'il m'avait dit car un violent coup s'abattit sur moi et l'obscurité m'enveloppa entièrement .

* * *

**Voilà , fin de ce premier chapitre ! **

**Alors que pensez vous de cette nouvelle fiction ? Rhalala , j'éspère qu'elle vous plait parce que j'ai plein plein d'idées !**

**J'attends vos réactions , et au fait pour celles qui en doute , je continue bien Wolf fantasy !**

**Bisous , Mindy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahou je m'attendais pas à avoir tout ces reviews , sa me touche !**

**Merci beaucoup C: !**

**Au fait , j'ai pensée vous mettre le titre des chansons que j'écoute en écrivants , au cas où vous vouliez savoir … **

**-Muse , Hysteria**

**-Florence & The Machine , Kiss With A First**

**-30 seconds To Mars , The Kill**

**-Placebo , Pure Morning**

**J'en mettrais d'autre au prochain chapitre , je vous conseil au passage d'écouter sur Deezer car la qualité est bien meilleure que sur You Tube !**

**

* * *

**

**Second Chapitre : Un cauchemar trop réaliste .**

J'ouvrais les yeux dans une salle assez obscure , seule quelques rayons lumineux éclairaient mon la pièce et me permettais de voir le papier peint déchiré sur les murs qui m'entouraient de toutes parts.

Mon regard vagabonda autour de moi , cherchant des indices qui pourraient m'indiquer où je me trouvais . Mon esprit était encore confus et embrumé à cause du sommeil et je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir ce qui m'étais arriver ni de ce que je faisais là … Je m'assis donc pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble du décors .

Déjà , des rideaux beiges me laisse percevoir quelques rayons lumineux donc la nuit n'était pas tombée . Ensuite , je me trouvais sur un lit plutôt inconfortable et sans draps . Quelques tâches rouges étaient éparpiller sur ses derniers mais aussi sur le parquet clair , elles menaient vers une porte blindée qui semblait très épaisse et en métal .

Je sentais la panique me tordre le ventre quand je me rendis compte que ces tâches étaient du sang séché .

Instinctivement , j'examinais mon corps et compris avec horreur que c'était moi qui avait fais ça , involontairement sans aucun doute mais c'était _mon_ sang ..

De grosses plaies se trouvaient partout sur mon buste , accompagnées par d'immense bleus et ma peau était gonflée par les blessures que j'avais reçut.

Tout me revint alors en tête en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine.

Le magasin .

La fuite .

Le café .

Mais surtout_ : Edward Cullen_ , l'homme dont l'incroyable beauté cachait une âme de psychopathe .

Des spasmes me secouaient vivement tandis que des larmes brulantes coulaient sur mes joues pour se mêler au sang sur les couvertures , me gorge sèche émit d'étrange cris aigus.

Je dus continuer ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre une clef qui tournait dans la serrure . Mon premier réflexe fut de me jeter sous le lit bien que je ne sache qu'_il_ me trouverait sans doute facilement , car je ne doutais pas sur l'identité de l'intrus .

Les bruits de mouvements qui c'étaient intensifiés se turent une fois que j'étais totalement cachée et recroquevillée dans ma planque occasionnelle . La porte s'ouvrit lentement , vous savez comme dans les films d'horreur , et je vis de longues jambes s'avancer vers moi d'un pas confiant et rapide . Je ne respirais plus , l'extrême peur que j'éprouvais avait fait taire mes sanglots et me clouait sur place . Les chaussures de sport s'arrêtèrent devant mon visage et ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques minutes , les plus interminables de ma vie , quand soudain tout ce passa à une vitesse affolante.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux avant de me trouver soulevé avec force pou me retrouver en l'air , tenue par le cou par mon enfer personnelle , Edward Cullen .

J'avais mon visage en face du sien et sentais son souffle glacé sur moi . Je me débattis légèrement , sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper de son emprise dangereuse . Sa poigne se renforça vigoureusement autour de ma gorge et il prit de sa main libre mon menton afin de planter ses pupilles vertes incandescentes et flamboyantes dans les miennes . Il n'était pas dur de lire la fureur et l'amusement qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux . Deux sentiments qui n'allais pas ensemble , par ailleurs .

« Te cacher si mal ne sert à rien tu sais , ma douce . » Dit-il calmement , sa tension étant palpable à travers son ténor .

_Hein , ma douce ? Il se prends pour qui ce taré ?_ me demandais-je intérieurement .

_Pour un taré !_ Me répondis encore la petite voix .

La folie se joignait donc à la malchance , je parlais avec mon cerveau .

Edward me fixa longtemps avant de me poser délicatement à terre .

Il enroula fermement son bras autour de ma taille avant de pencher son visage afin de me rapprocher encore plus de lui et de poser son front sur le mien . Je reculais bien sûr et ses bras si puissants se raffermirent rapidement autour de moi .

Il s'approcha encore de ma face , plus rapidement cette fois ci , puis me glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui me glacèrent vivante .

«Je t'ai enfin trouvé , tu ne m'échappera pas . » Avait-il murmurer .

Il s'écarta doucement de moi et me sourit encore . Je ne trouvais plus rien de beau en lui , tout n'était qu'atrocités mensongères dans son apparence .

Un crise d'angoisse prit possession de moi et je me débattis plus vivement que je ne m'en croyais capable , la colère me montait rapidement à la tête .

« NON MAIS SA VAS PAS LA TETE ! » Hurlais-je à plein poumon contre lui d'une façon hystérique .

Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne me gifle ,si violemment que j'en tombais douloureusement sur le matelas .

Je sentais déjà ma joue rougir et enfler puis il me gifla à nouveau sur l'autre joue . Je pleurais fortement contre les draps salis par mon sang et mes larmes .

« N'ose même plus hurler contre moi , COMPRIS ? » Aboya-t-il juste avant de me tiré les cheveux pour que je le regarde à nouveau , même si les larmes n'empêchais de distinguer clairement quoi que ce soit .

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi tu es ici ..peut être ...mais d'abord je dois te dresser . » Son ton était calme et posé mais son regard posé sur moi me démontrais qu'il brulait intérieurement ( de colère et de fureur ).

A travers la buée devant mes yeux , je le vis rire diaboliquement puis il relâcha mes boucles brunes pour que ma tête retombe brutalement sur le lit .

Il partit à grand pas vers la sortie et s'engouffra sur le pallier . Juste avant de fermer la porte , il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose à nouveau :

« Je reviendrais ce soir . Passe une _bonne_ journée , Isabella . » puis il claqua bruyamment le verrou , me laissant seule avec ma douleur .

Les larmes qui inondaient mes joues ne cessaient pas malgré mes tentatives pour les calmer .

Je n'avais été une grande pleurnicharde et je n'avais pratiquement jamais pleurée, le malheur ayant renié sur moi depuis ma plus petite enfance , j'étais en quelque sorte habitué ..Mais là c'était vraiment la pire chose qui m'était arriver et je ne pouvais pas me retenir .

Mes pleurs devinrent moins puissant et je ne tremblais presque plus au bout d'un certain temps .

Avec un espèce de courage , je me levais du lit pour m'approcher des rideaux . Après avoir beaucoup trébuchée sur mes propres pieds à cause de ma faiblesse physique et mentale , je fus enfin arrivée devant de la fenêtre .

Je tirais avec toute la force qu'il me restait les pans de vieux tissus nobles , les déchirants au passage . Je fixais tristement les barreaux de l'autre côté .

Je ne pouvais n'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemars bien que la souffrance que l'homme fou m'avait causé était bien trop réelle ..Je devais me réveiller à tout prix .

Mes jambes faiblirent et je tombais sur le sol froid en quelques secondes .

Mon corps entier trembla fortement de terreur et de compréhension : c'était bien trop horrible pour être un cauchemar .

J'étais donc réellement dans une sorte de prison .. et il n'y avait aucune issue apparente . Cependant je ne voulais pas qu'_il_ me _dresse _, comme _il_ me l'avait dit à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et cherchais désespérément une autre issue avec mes yeux , mais la chambre ne comportais rien d'autre que ce vieux lit d'hôpital et les murs semblait épais là où la tapisserie était entièrement déchirée .

En y repensant , que voulait dire le mot dresser pour lui ? On ne peut pas dresser un humain , ce n'est pas un chien . Et de plus , me dresser à quoi , hein ?

J'avais la chair de poule , rien que de penser ce que ce verbe pouvait signifier pour lui .

Une avalanche de questions se répendit dans ma tête : Que me veux-t-il vraiment ? As-t-il déjà fais ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de le craindre , au café ? Comment savait-il mon prénom, complet hier soir ?

Quelque chose fit tilte dans mon cerveau : Comment savoir si c'était bien hier ..après tout j'avais vraisemblablement perdue connaissance et il n'y avait aucune date ici , dans la chambre/cellule qui pourrait m'aider (dans un sens) et _il_ me tenait peut être depuis un bon moment .

Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur mon front en imaginant différents scénarios concernant mon enlèvement et j'examinais mon accoutrement , j'étais toujours habiller comme ..l'autre jour mais mes vêtements étaient vraiment sales .

_Au moins , il ne t'as pas volée ta virginité ._ Marmonnait encore mon subconscient .

Mon ventre grognait de faim et ma bouche était pâteuse mais mon esprit avait besoin de se reposer , de se mettre sur pause avant d'exploser en mille morceaux .

Mais ..

...Peut être cela valait-il mieux finalement ? Je n'aurais pas à revoir et à devoir être..dresser par ce monstre ..Oui la mort serait sans doute ma meilleure option , cependant j'aurais aimé rencontré mon véritable père . Et revoir Renée , ma mère qui avait toujours voulue garder secrète l'identité de mon géniteur , ''pour mon bien '' avait-elle dit .Je m'en voulais d'être partie de chez elle car je l'aimais malgré ces cachoteries , et je ne la reverrais jamais … J'aurais tellement dus m'abstenir de venir dans cette bourgade pourrit où je ne connaissait personne ! Si seulement j'avais écoutée ma mère pour une fois ...

Un bruit strident retentis quelques part et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même . La pièce était complétement sombre et silencieuse . Je ne distinguais strictement rien de mes yeux endormis mais je sentais qu'_il_ n'était pas loin . Mon cœur battait à la chamade et je n'arrivais pas à bouger , mon corps était totalement endoloris et courbaturé .

J'espérais vraiment mourir quand deux mains tièdes et fortes me soulevèrent d'un coup . Je reconnue bien entendue tout de suite mon bourreau qui me tenait fermement contre lui .

Mes yeux s'étaient automatiquement fermés pour ne pas voir ce qu'il comptait faire de moi .

Je sentis mon corps recroquevillé trembler quand je remarquais que nous bougions . Je risquais alors d'ouvrir les yeux , ne serait-ce qu'un instant , pour comprendre ce qu'Edward faisait .

Il se déplaçait rapidement dans plusieurs pièces extrêmement luxueuses avant de prendre un escalier , je tentais d'observer son visage et fus surprise de voir qu'il souriait en regardant devant lui . Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir de difficultés à me porter malgré le fait que je pesais 55 kilos et non 5 .

Son regard se posa sur le mien à nouveau et son sourire tranquille se fana rapidement , laissant place à une tout autre émotion . Il était frustré et son visage devenait rouge , comme je l'avais vue tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne m'assomme presque de sa main .

Il me jeta sur quelque chose de moelleux dans une somptueuse salle de couleur or . Je frissonnais en attendant sa violence s'abattre sur moi .

Mais rien ne vit , non , au lieu de me frapper à nouveau il me parla ,

« Tu n'as pas à être effrayer , Isabella . Je ne veux que ton obéissance totale envers moi , habitue toi à être battue si tu refuse de m'écouter mais sache que , de toute façon , tu es mienne à présent . Et cela que ça te plaise ou non . » Son ténor était autoritaire et son visage sévère .

Les mots s'assemblèrent lentement dans mon esprit .

Ma situation était encore pire que ce que je ne pouvais imaginer .

Oh oui , bien pire .

* * *

**Voilà , j'attends vos réactions concernant ce chapitre avec impatience et stresse Cx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihihi merci pour vos commentaires , alertes et favoris !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais n'oublier pas que nous sommes en vacances !**

**Bon aller , je me tais après vous avoir donné quelques titres de chansons que j'aime bien:**

**-Muse , Exo-Politics (celle là je l'adore vraiment trop)**

**-David Bowie , Rebel Rebel**

**-The Beatles , Yesterday**

**-Zazie , Je Suis Un Homme **

**-Howard Shore , Victoria**

**Voilàà !**

**

* * *

**

**Troisième Chapitre : Souffrir **

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à réagir face aux propos d'Edward .

Je le fixais avec peur , panique et angoisse . Ma respiration devenait vraiment saccadé et mon cœur se figea quelques instants et repartit à vive allure .

Je sentais que mes joues étaient humides , les larmes abondantes ne cessaient de couler sur mon visage gonflé par la souffrance .

L'homme en face de moi tandis sa main vers mon visage , mais bien sûr je reculais rapidement sur ce qui semblait être un grand lit . J'étais aller trop rapidement et ma tête cogna violemment contre le mur .

Tout ce que je vis était l'expression furieuse d'Edward …

...Puis …

Le trou noir .

…...

A mon réveil , ma mère se tenait près de moi . Sa main dans la mienne .

Le soleil réchauffait mon corps engourdit dans le hamac , près de notre piscine .

« Alors ma puce , bien dormis ? » Dit Renée en me souriant tendrement .

Je lui rendis son sourire timidement , remettant mes lunettes de soleil sur le sol afin de me lever pour aller nager dans l'eau bleu clair à quelques mètres de moi .

L'avantage , à Phoenix , c'est qu'il fait tellement chaud que l'on doit constamment rester en maillot de bain .

L'eau était si fraiche et rafraichissante en été , sous le soleil !

Ma mère bondit et me rejoignit d'un jolie saut enfantin dans la piscine .

Nous riions au éclats quand soudain , tout dérailla .

Le rêve vira au cauchemar lorsque une main puissante et fine se posa sur mon épaule , me forçant à me détourner de ma mère , celle ci arborant à présent une expression horrifiée .

Edward se trouvait devant moi , un sourire machiavélique et cruelle aux lèvres .

Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir , il m'attrapa pour me plaquer contre son torse dur comme du béton puis referma avec force ses bras autour de mon corps si frêle et fragile .

Je cherchais en paniquant le soleil , la lumière et surtout Renée quand je sentis le noir couvrir tout les alentours et mon champ de vison de rétracta rapidement pour que je ne puisse voir que ma génitrice et Edward.

Ma mère affichait une mine terriblement triste et me souffla quelques mots :

« Je t'avais prévenue Bella . » Sa voix tremblotait tandis qu'elle me tournait le dos , devenant sombre à son tour , et je me retrouvais seule dans les bras du monstre.

Je me débattis férocement contre mon bourreau mais il me serra encore plus fort , son rire terrifiant sonnait partout autour de moi .

« Tu es mienne , Isabella . » répétait-il inlassablement contre mon oreille .

…...

Je criais à présent de manière hystérique dans le grand lit dans lequel j'étais vraisemblablement tombé dans vapes , mes yeux fixant le plafond blanc éclairé par la lune .

Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar , du moins en partit .

Ma respiration erratique se calma au fil des secondes quand je me sentis gêner , comme attacher .

L'effroyable réalité me frappa à nouveau de plein fouet . _J'étais_ attaché au lit , avec _des menottes_ .

J'essayais vainement de les enlevés mais le métal froid m'entaillait la peau , faisant couler le sang sur les draps de sois .

Je respirais calmement , faisant diminuer la crise d'angoisse qui montait en moi

Un rapide coup d'œil vers un réveil posé sur la table de chevet m'indiqua qu'il était 03h47 .

Je scrutais encore les environs afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce avec moi .

Non , apparemment j'étais seule dans la pièce obscure .

Je me mis lentement dans les draps , assimilant ce qui m'était arriver dernièrement .

Tout d'abord j'ai fuis ma mère aimante et écervelé (et menteuse) pour chercher mon père . Je me suis fais passer pour une fille de 18 alors que je n'ai que 16 ans et demi . Ensuite j'ai rencontré un mec qui semblait sympathique mais mes sentiments aimables à son égard se transformèrent en trouille quand j'ai remarquer que tout le monde avait peur de lui . Et enfin , il m'a enlevé puis m'a dit que j'étais en gros à lui et qu'il se foutait de mon avis .

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi j'avais autant de malchance .

Je me roulais en boule , pleurant de nouveaux malgré mes yeux secs ,mon estomac creux et mes poignets plaqués contre la rambardedu lit .

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte , je retombais dans un sommeil dénué de rêves (ou cauchemars) cette fois .

Ce fût un ténor puissant qui me réveilla brutalement .

« Tu te lèves Isabella , maintenant. » mes yeux s'ouvrir rapidement quand je reconnus Edward , assis près de moi sur le matelas . Ses yeux étaient noirs et son visage crispé .

Je ravalais le peu de salive que j'avais en bouche puis entrepris de me lever . Chose que je ratais pitoyablement en tombant tête la première sur l'homme qui me séquestrait .

Après avoir soupiré fortement , il me prit dans ses bras , telle une marié , et s'avança vers la sortis à grand pas.

Je me sentais si faible que je n'avais pas osée bouger ou garder les yeux ouverts .

Une odeur divine de nourriture m'arriva au nez et c'est à ce moment qu'Edward me déposa délicatement sur une chaise en bois peu confortable contre un table à manger .

Il s'écarta de moi un instant puis revint vers moi une assiette remplis d'aliments vers moi .

Il garda l'assiette en main , attendant que je le regarde (ce que je fis tout de suite , étant trop affamé pour attendre beaucoup plus) . Ses pupilles étaient redevenus vertes et claires mais son visage restait extrêmement tendue .

« Je voudrais te parler mais il faut absolument que tu m'écoute .. » dit-il d'un ton asses sombre « pour ton bien . » finit-il .

_Ah oui c'est vrai , tu es sienne donc tu lui dois respect . _Dit la petite voix fluette de mon cerveau .

J'acquiesçais vigoureusement en fixant à nouveau la garniture du plat devant moi .

Edward soupira puis posa enfin le plat face à moi . J'allais me jeter dessus quand il m'interrompit à nouveau .

« Je parle PUIS tu manges . » Reprit-il , son ténor étant plus sévère que jamais .

Mon regard retourna à contre cœur vers mon interlocuteur . Il se passa la main dans ces cheveux bruns-roux complétement ébouriffés puis ouvrit la bouche afin de commencer la discutions .

« Déjà , comme je te l'ai dit tu es à moi donc tu dois m'obéir . Sa tu la compris je pense , enfin j'espère . Ensuite je voudrais te prévenir que si tu tente de t'évader d'ici , tu n'ira pas bien loin car toute les fenêtres et portes menant à l'extérieure sont verrouiller et faites de matériaux blindés . De plus nous sommes en pleine forêt ., à plus de 2 km d'une quelconque habitation . Je tiens aussi à t'indiquer que tu es mon épouse à présent .. » _HEIN QUOI ? « _et que tu t'appelles officiellement Isabella Cullen . »

_Attends un peu , épouse de ce monstre ?_ Hurla mon esprit

« Mais ..je n'ai que 16 ans ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de bafouiller , à mon grand regret !

Son humeur si étrange changea à nouveau et son visage recommença à rougir de colère .

« TAIS TOI ! JE NE T'AI PAS AUTORISE A PARLER ! » Hurla-t-il en prenant l'assiette dans ses mains pour la lancer vers le sol .

Un bruit strident retentit dans la pièce et le plat de porcelaine se trouvait en mille morceau sur le sol .

Edward se tourna vers moi pour me foudroyer littéralement sur place . _Si les regards pouvaient tués …_

Je réprimais des puissants frissons pendant qu'Edward se rapprochait de moi . Ma vue était brouillée par les larmes et je ne vis donc pas le coup arriver .

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire , j'étais en position fœtal à terre , une vive douleur sur la joue me faisait encore plus souffrir que mon ventre vide. Mon bourreau se baissa pour arriver à ma hauteur et pencha à nouveau son visage au dessus du mien , plantant son regard meurtrier dans le mien .

J'étais tétanisée et vide .

Cet homme , enfin ce monstre , était complétement lunatique , fou et effrayant .

Et j'étais sa _femme_ de 16 ans , alors que je n'avais jamais embrasser de garçons ou bien eu de relations sentimentales avec l'un d'eux .

Le souvenirs de mon ancienne vie me revint en tête … mes amis , ma famille , mon chez moi ..

Maintenant , j'étais condamnée à rester avec lui .

_Non , on trouvera une façon de lui échappée !_Se rebellait encore ma conscience .

Mes yeux vidés par la peur se reflétaient à présent dans ses pupilles émeraudes . Je remarquais alors qu'il c'était beaucoup approché de moi , son souffle chaud allant sur mon visage figé .

Son regard dans le mien , je me rendis compte à quel point il était beau ,voir irréel .

J'étais tellement absorbée par son physique que je ne réagis pas de suite quand il bondit d'un mouvement rapide et précis pour capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes .

Un courant électrique passa en moi , et je ne sais par quel miracle , je réussis à me dégager son emprise terriblement possessive .

Je reculais le plus loin possible de lui mais je fus bien vite arriver contre une porte , et étant toujours à terre , je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir pour m'échapper .

Ses yeux rendus noirs par ..je ne sais pas mais c'était plus que flippant , me fixaient rageusement tandis que sa mâchoire (parfaite) ce crispa fortement .

J'eus un réflexe complétement débile quand il m'attrapa la cheville .

En effet , je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de lui envoyer ma jambe libre à la figure , l'obligeant ainsi à me lâcher .

Je me retournais rapidement mais mon corps était devenus trop faible à cause de mon manque de nourriture et je tombais lourdement sur le carrelage de marbre qui se trouvait dans la cuisine .

Une bouffée d'angoisse totale s'immisça en moi lorsque la carrure musclée et lourdes d'Edward se jeta sur moi férocement .

L'air dans mes poumons se bloqua sous la pression et je ne pouvais plus respiré du tout .

Ma tête virevolta dans tout les sens pour trouver une sortie mais tout ce que j'eus le malheur de voir fut le visage rouge de colère de mon adversaire . J'arrêtais tout mouvement en comprenant ma défaite face à lui .

« Tu as commis une très grosse erreur là , ma chérie. » Dit-il d'une façon calme posée. Son ton ''zen'' était la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai entendue de ma vie tant il contenait de la rage .

Je fermais précipitamment les yeux , ne souhaitant pas voir mon futur en face quand je sentis d'effroyables douleurs me tordre dans tout les sens , me faisant hurler à plein poumons malgré l'air qui me manquais dangereusement à présent .

J'éprouvais la sensation d'être écartelée puis brulée vive puis tout s'arrêta subitement et je compris que j'étais morte , tuée par Edward Cullen .

* * *

**Ahaha , j'aime bien couper dans des moments comme ça C:**

**Prochain chapitre d'ici deux ou trois jours , ce sera du PDV Edward , afin que vous puissiez un peu mieux comprendre sa logique tordue de détraquée xD !**

**Bisous , merci encore pour les reviews je vous aime !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello , c'est mouhahaha :)**

**J'ai décidée de répondre chaque reviews à partir de maintenant , donc voilà :**

**Adore Youu : ben la suite maintenant xD**

**pierard85 : normale que tu ne comprenne pas tout t'inquiète pas !**

**tony-35 : Je sais , je suis sadique ...C'est ma nature que veux-tu ?**

**Ludivine28 : de rien et voilà la PDV Edward :)**

**elo-didie : merci toi de lire chacune de mes ''œuvres'' sa me touche bcp !**

**Rox-30 : ben ..merci je continue , quoi ^^**

**Moonkeey : Hihi la réponse à ta question se trouvera dans ce chapitre .. OUI , je suis folle et méchante x) J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra , je tiens à ma vie ^^**

**midsum : contente que ma fic te plaise , oui j'aime quand Edward est très ..dark =)**

**Maedaa : Hihi , on a un point en commun !**

**oliveronica cullen massen : euh ben de rien , en espérant que la suite te plaise !  
**

**Ma playliste pour le chapitre :**

**Coldplay , 42**

**Unkle feat The Black Angels , With You In My Head**

**Muse , Stockholm Syndrome ( vous aurez compris que je suis une fan de Muse , mais depuis bien avant twilight par contre ^^)**

**Ladytron , Ghost**

**Euh...Sa iras pour aujourd'hui je pense !**

**Bon PDV Edward à vous , chères lectrices/eurs !**

**

* * *

**

**Quatrième Chapitre : Ma révélation **

**

* * *

**

_Foutue pluie de merde . _

Pourquoi fallait-il que je doive faire un plein d'essence au moment où le ciel devenait orageux ?

Bordel , j'en ai marre ! Cette connerie de pompes à essence est vraiment vieille et le carburant passe très lentement dans le tuyaux qui mène au réservoir de ma voiture . N'étant pas d'une nature très patiente , je laboure de coups la machine (qui finit par marcher) et le plus drôle , c'est que le petit blaireau qui fait office de commerçant a très bien vue ce que je faisais mais ne dit rien .

C'est vraiment cool d'être un Cullen , On peux faire ce qu'on veux et ne rien payer sans rien risquer . Les gens de Forks avaient bien trop peur de nous contrariez , nous , la plus puissante et dangereuse famille de tout l'état de Washington .Peut être même de L'Amérique .

Bref , l'homme dans la cabine croisa mon regard et je vis dans ses iris la peur , voir l'effroi qu'il éprouvait envers moi . Je lui lançais toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour cette bourgade merdique et il se cacha instantanément sous son petit bureau.

Je riais à gorge déployée durant quelques instant avant de fermer le réservoir et me dirigeais plus calmement vers la portière avant d'être encore plus trempé que je ne l'étais quand la porte du magasin devant lequel je me trouvais s'ouvrit violemment , une ombre furtive se déplaça vers moi .

La silhouette petite et fine se trouvais devant moi en quelques secondes , et la pluie m'empêchais de déterminé qui osait se mettre devant moi mais il était claire que c'était la carrure d'une fille .

A peine quelques secondes plus tard , notre bon vieux shérif sortit en trombe de la boutique puis scruta les environs , cherchant apparemment la fille qui s'était caché derrière ma Volvo grise .

Cet abruti courra vers moi , sa graisse se mouvant en même temps que lui , et me regarda paniqué .

- « Elle est partit par là . » Lui-dis , indiquant de ma main l'endroit opposé ou nous étions . J'avais trop envie de savoir qui était la nouvelle venue (car seul quelqu'un de nouveau pouvait être aussi naïf ) qui avait eu le cran de m'approchée pour la livrée à ce bon à rien .

Il partit essoufflé dans la direction que je lui avais montré .

J'attendis qu'il disparaisse dans la forêt avant de me retourné pour voir la fille .

Tout mon univers bascula en un instant . J'avais devant moi la jeune fille la plus belle qui m'est été donner de voir et je su immédiatement qu'elle était ma promise , mon âme sœur que je cherchais si ardement .

Je lui fis un grand sourire devant son air éblouie , ses grands yeux chocolats me fixaient intensément tandis que sa bouche était légèrement ouverte , un appel pour moi que je devais refusé ..pour le moment .

Je l'admirais quelques instant avant de prendre la parole d'un ton que je voulais frivole et joueur .

« Mais de rien voyons ! » Rigolais-je , faisant rougir ses joues d'une couleur exquise .

Elle semblait mal à l'aise et ses yeux était scotchés sur ses baskets trouées quand elle bredouilla quelques mots . Ses habits étaient troués de toute parts et elle grelottait .

« Désolé , merci beaucoup ! » sa voix était douce et calme tout en étant énergique . Merveilleuse serai le mot approprié .

Sans réfléchir , la minuscule partie gentleman de mon cerveau se réveilla et je lui ouvris la porte de ma voiture , l'invitant gentiment à entrer se réchauffer . Elle me fixa avec étonnement , ne comprenant pas mon geste .

« T'as l'air d'avoir froid , je t'emmenes boire un café , je ne vais pas te manger ne t'inquiète pas . Pas pour l'instant du moins » Bien sûr , je n'avais pas dit la dernière phrase , ne souhaitant pas qu'elle fuit maintenant . Jamais d'ailleurs , elle restera avec moi pour toujours, je l'avais décidé l'instant ou je l'ai vue .

La jeune fille sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement rentré dans l'habitacle , à mon plus grand bonheur . Je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas très habile car elle s'écroula complétement sur le siège en cuir . La situation était amusante mais je désirais me trouver à côté d'elle le plus rapidement possible alors je me précipitais (presque) devant le volant .

Durant le trajet , je la questionnais sur sa présence à Forks et j'appris qu'elle allait voir de la famille .

Ce qui était un mensonge , il n'était pas dure de décelée qu'elle cachait quelque chose grâce à son visage et ses yeux expressifs . Je détestais le fait qu'elle me mente mais je décidais de ne pas la blâmer de suite , je voulais faire bonne impression (pour l'instant) devant ma future femme .

Quand nous fûmes arriver devant le café , je fis preuve de galanterie à nouveau en lui tenant la porte d'entrée .

Je me rendis compte une fois l'intérieur du bâtiment que la pièce dans laquelle les clients devaient se détente était vide bien que le soleil était à peine couché .

Mike Nexton , le serveur qui avait une trouille pas possible envers nous , les Cullen , me salua et faillit s'évanouir en remarquant ma compagne .

Il la regardait avec un air suspicieux mais compris bien vite à la façon dont elle avait de me regarder qu'elle ne me connaissait pas tel que j'étais vraiment . Il tremblait presque quand il nous indiqua une table au fond de la salle . Sur notre passage se trouvait quelques poivrots bourrés qui me fixaient avec peur et appréhension . Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs à ceux qui regardaient ma fiancé** (ndm : Il perd pas son temps , le coquin !) **de travers .

Lorsque nous fûmes assis , je fixais intensément la fille tandis que Newton repartait, me demandant qu'elle âge elle pouvait avoir . Elle était petite et mince , son visage était celui d'une magnifique jeune fille mais ses formes étaient plutôt formés . Quand elle tourna légèrement la tête , ses yeux d'une profondeur sans égale se plantèrent dans les miens . Sa beauté était à couper le souffle et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire . Elle se mordit la lèvre , gênée , et ses prunelles chocolats commençaient à reflétées de la peur . _Merde _. Je lui sortis alors mon sourire en coin pour la rassurée et décidais de me présenter.

« Je suis Edward Cullen , et toi ? » Je jugeais son absence de réaction face à mon nom , j'étais maintenant tout fait sûre qu'elle ne connaissait pas les rumeurs (fondées) sur ma famille .

« Je..je... Bella Swan ! » souffla-t-elle . Son nom me semblait familier …

« Enchanté » Je dirais même plus ! « Je peux te demander ton âge ? » repris-je rapidement .

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle tremblait légèrement mais elle répondit quand même . Brave fille **(ndm : OUAF !)** .

« 16 ans..et demi » Je mis immédiatement la main sur son identité , elle était donc la jeune fille en fugue .. Je pourrais la prendre avec moi sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit .

Newton débarqua alors en quatrième vitesse , me scrutant avec effrois puis se tourna vers Bella . Son calepin tremblait quand il lui adressa la parole , me tournant totalement le dos .

« Puis-je vous _aider_ , vous servir quelque chose ? » Lui dit-il , accentuant fortement le mot aider .

_Ok , la tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Newton ._ Pensais-je

Je ne pris pas de risque en voyant que ma belle avait aussi sentis le sous-entendue de ce crétin de serveur et qu'elle prenait peur .

« Un café et un verre de Vodka . » dis-je d'une voix glaciale . Comme Newton ne bougea pas je rajoutais « Rapidement » et il partit rapidement vers le bar .

Hélas pour moi , il revint aussitôt avec la commande . Il se précipita ensuite vers la cuisine après avoir lancé un dernier regard désespéré MA Bella .

En parlant de Bella , elle ne quittait pas des yeux le serveur et sa peau était entièrement couverte de chair de poule .

Quand nos regards se croisâmes , je vis la panique montée sur son visage .

_Putain ! Connard de Newton ! Crois moi , tu vas souffrir atrocement pour avoir fait ça! _Hurlais-je mentalement . J'essayais de garder mon sang froid devant Bella mais vue son visage , c'était peine perdue car je voyais mon reflet dans ses beaux yeux perdus .

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa boisson fumante mais ne la toucha pas alors que j'avais à peine remarqué ma Vodka posée devant moi .

Tout d'un coup , elle se redressa pour s'éloigner le plus possible de mon visage penché vers le sien .

« Merci pour le café mais je dois rentré chez moi , mon père m'attends . » Mentit-elle nouveau . Cette fois je la punirais , plus tard bien sûr .

Je bus d'une traite mon verre et la fixais intensément , son teint devint alors aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine .

« Je peux te donner mon numéros de téléphone si tu veux . » Reprit-elle , sa voix ressemblant à un couinement de souris . Bien , elle avait raison d'avoir peur de moi .

Je souris face à sa proposition , me doutant qu'elle me donnerait un faux numéros , je décidais de voir si elle me dirait un nouveau mensonge ou non . Si toute fois elle me donnait son véritable numéros , je ne la punirait pas trop pour m'avoir menti précédement .

« D'accord , passe le moi ! » Dis-je en sortant mon mobile de ma poche .

Après m'avoir dit une série de nombre ,j'appuyais sur la touche ''appeler'' et malheureusement pour elle , il ne se passa rien .

« Ha oui c'est vrai il veux plus s'allumer ...désolée . A plus t.. » Je commençais sérieusement à voir rouge , j'en avais vraiment marre de ses tentatives de fuites .

« Donne moi ton portable , je suis un As de la technologie . » La coupais-je avant la fin de sa phrase , j'avais pris une voix douce et calme .

Elle tendis alors son téléphone vers moi et se tassa d'un air abattue dans la banquette , fuyant mon regard tant qu'elle pouvait . Au bout d'un moment , elle me regarda à nouveau et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle tremblait en voyant que j'avais pris son numéros . Je levais les yeux vers elle puis lui rendis son portable .

A peine l'eus-t-elle dans ces mains qu'elle bondit vers la porte .

_Tu crois pas t'en sortir comme ça , j'espère ? _

Je la rattrapais très vite , bousculant les tables à présent vides , et lui attrapais le bras fermement .

Elle se tourna vers moi , ses yeux brillants de larmes contenus quand je repris la parole .

« On se revoit bientôt , Hein ? » Lui ordonnais-je . Je n'acceptais jamais les réponses négatives .

Elle hocha la tête puis fuis à vive allure ma présence . Je pris ma veste en cuir et sortit sans payer du bâtiment .

Elle partit vers le centre ville et je la suivit , gardant quelques mètres d'écarts entre nous pour ne pas qu'elle m'aperçoive . Elle couru facilement 1 kilomètre avant de se réfugier dans une ruelle sombre tout près du centre ville .

Je l'observais scruter les environs pendant plusieurs heures et quand la nuit fut vraiment tombée , je décidais de lui faire peur avant de l'attraper . Oui je sais , je suis sadique .

Je l'appelais avec mon téléphone et la vis sortir son vieil engin avant de le fixer . Elle décrocha finalement au bout de la 4 ème tonalité .

« Allo ? » Je la sentais trembler dans sa voix .

« Hum ..J'aime pas les menteuse tu sais , _Isabella_ . » J'accentuais son prénom en entier , j'avais en face de moi un des nombreux panneaux ''l'avez-vous vus ?'' .

Je raccrochais immédiatement puis m'approchais à pas de félin vers elle .

Elle se leva précipitamment vers le cul de sac que formait la ruelle . Je l'entendis jurée puis elle chercha des yeux un quelconque échappatoire . L'expression qu'elle avait quand elle m'a reconnue était tordante .

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler , je me jetais de tout mon poids sur sa silhouette fragile .

Sans que je ne puisse le prévoir , elle m'envoya un violent coup dans les bourses et je crus m'écrouler au sol pour mourir . Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers la sortie de la ruelle mais la rage que j'éprouvais l'instant me donna une force incroyable et je me relevais au même moment qu'elle tombait de tout son long sur les pavés humides .

Arrivé derrière elle , je me penchais et lui tirais férocement les cheveux en arrière et la hissait sur ses genoux .

« Tss Tss Bella . Pourquoi t'as fais ça , c'était vraiment pas futé tu sais ? » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille avant de lui assené de violents coups dans le buste qui la plongèrent dans les pommes . J'avais toute fois fais attention à ne pas la blesser dangereusement mais ma bague portant le blason Cullen lui avait entailler la peau .

Elle s'étala mollement en arrière et se retrouva dans mes bras . Je la pris délicatement comme une marié puis la transportait doucement vers la voiture . Personne n'avait rien remarqué et même si quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène , il n'oserait pas me dénoncé car il saurait qu'il en mourrait . La justice ne s'applique jamais sur les Cullen .

Lorsqu'elle fut reposée sur la banquette arrière arrière , je pouvais voir à quel point elle était magnifique malgré son jeune âge . En 26 ans , je n'avais rien vue de si époustouflant et je ne regrettais pas de m'être gardé pour ma future épouse .

Je nous conduisis chez moi , enfin chez nous à présent et la déposais sur la pièce la plus barricadée et partit , la laissant dans les vieux draps que son sang avait commencé à tâcher .

Je suis en suite aller dans mon lit pour dormir quelques heures et quand il fût à peu près 11 heures , je me levais lentement pour me préparé à sortir ma belle de sa cellule .

Quand je fus prêt , je me dirigeais vers la pièce au fond du couloir où elle se trouvait .

La porte s'ouvrit après que j'ai enfoncer la clef et tourné cette dernière dans la serrure .

La cellule était vide , les draps étaient en vrac et une odeur de sang volait dans l'air .

La respiration bruyante de Bella m'indiqua qu'elle était sous le lit n comme je le doutais .

Je la pris brutalement par le cou après avoir attendue quelques secondes , histoire de la faire flipper à mort .

J'avais amener son visage à la hauteur du mien et pouvais voir toute la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour moi . Elle se débattu faiblement et baissant la tête et je resserrais mon emprise sur sa petite gorge et je pris son menton dans ma main libre afin de lui faire à nouveau lever les yeux vers moi . On aurait dit un petit chaton et cela m'amusait , bien que je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle se cache à mon arriver . Encore une chose punir .

« Te cacher si mal ne sert à rien tu sais , ma douce . » Lui dis-je .

Elle me dévisagea avec haine durant quelques minutes puis je la reposais au sol.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à reculer , je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et posais mon front sur le sien . Elle tenta à nouveau de fuir mais je resserrais puissamment mon bras .

Je penchais ma visage près de son oreille afin de lui souffler quelques mots .

«Je t'ai enfin trouvé , tu ne m'échappera pas . » Avais-je murmurer . J'avais en effet passer de nombreuses années à chercher la seule femme qui ferait battre mon cœur et l'avais trouver dans la personne qu'était Isabella.

Je m'écartais doucement afin de voir sa réaction et elle me surprit encore une fois en se mettant à gigoter violemment contre moi .

« NON MAIS SA VAS PAS LA TETE ! » Hurla-t-elle , sa voix étant devenue totalement hystérique .

Wow .

Ma mâchoire se crispa face à son manque de respect et je la giflais si violemment qu'elle s'effondra sur le matelas à côté d'elle . Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes , ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le feu de rage qui me consumait quand je lui envoya une seconde gifle sur l'autre joue .

« N'ose même plus hurler contre moi , COMPRIS ? » Aboyais-je avant de lui tiré les cheveux pour qu'elle me regarde , bien que vue l'humidité de ses yeux elle ne verrait rien .

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi tu es ici ..peut être ...mais d'abord je dois te dresser . » Repris-je , cette fois très calmement bien que je brulais toujours intérieurement .

La façon qu'elle avait d'essayer de me dévisagé à travers les larmes était amusante et je ris méchamment avant de relâcher sa magnifique tignasse .

Je partit à grand pas vers la porte et avant de fermer la porte , je lui dit que je reviendrais le soir et lui souhaitais ironiquement une bonne journée .

Je devais m'occuper de mon travail aujourd'hui , du moins en début d'après-midi , ensuite j'appellerais Sam et sa bande d'abrutis pour qu'il s'occupe de Newton mais j'avais aussi besoin d'un peu de détente .

Ce fus donc vers 17 heures que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour sortir la drogue de mes tiroirs cachés .

Je pris la seringue d'une main et la flocon de morphine de l'autre .

La drogue se déplaçait rapidement dans mon sang et je fus bientôt complétement shooté .

Le temps passe rapidement lorsqu'on n'est plus vraiment présent , dans le monde réelle .

L'effet de la drogue s'estompait peu à peu mais rester encore présent quand je repris la direction de la chambre de ma Bella .

Elle dormait profondément quand j'entrais et je ne voulais pas la réveiller , alors je regardais son visage angélique dénué de toute expression .

Le silence n'était pas pesant ni lourd , je me sentais bien à côté d'elle .

Hélas , en voulant me tourné j'ai fais tomber mon trousseau de clef , ce qui fit un boucan incroyable qui réveilla en sursaut ma douce .

J'étais tapis dans l'ombre et je savais qu'elle ne pouvais pas me voir pourtant je savais qu'elle sentait ma présence . D'un mouvement que je n'espérais pas brusque , je la soulevais pour pouvoir la prendre plus aisément dans mes bras tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux de toute ses forces .

Elle était très légère et je pus la transporté vers ma chambre sans difficulté quand nous fûmes arriver dans l'entré , je baissais mon regard vers elle pour voir qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'elle me fixait encore avec peur . Je me sentais lassé et je la jetais sur mon lit , fermant les yeux en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour me calmer .

« Tu n'as pas à être effrayer , Isabella . Je ne veux que ton obéissance totale envers moi , habitue toi à être battue si tu refuse de m'écouter mais sache que , de toute façon , tu es mienne à présent . Et cela que ça te plaise ou non . » Lui dis-je d'une traite .

Ce fut cette fois un silence tendue qui restait dans l'air durant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Bella assimilais les informations que je lui avais donné .

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une Bella en pleure , complétement prise de panique .

Je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue d'un geste rassurant mais elle recula trop vite et se cogna violemment la tête contre le haut du lit en bois .

J'étais énervé , et le mots était faible .

Pourquoi me fuyait-elle comme ça ? Ok j'avoue je lui ai fait peur mais c'est ma fiancée !

Elle m'énervait tellement à éviter mon contacte ...Je devais l'attacher .

Je sortis de ma chambre et cherchais dans l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis qui ne servait jamais .

_Bingo !_

Je sortis la paire de menotte en métal avec un sourire vainqueur puis j'accourais vers mon lit , imaginant déjà que ma petite chérie est trouvée une sortie , ce qui était impossible vue que toute les portes et fenêtres sont consolidé mais …

Heureusement , Bella était toujours endormis sur mon édredon et je m'empressais de fermer les bracelets argentés autour de ses poignets si fins .

Il était minuit passé et je commençais à avoir sommeil alors je décidas de dormir dans la pièce d'à côté , où se trouvait un petit mais confortable lit dans lequel je dormais enfant .

Et je m'endormis d'un sommeil léger et sans rêve une fois dans mes draps ''Buzz L'Éclair ''

A l'aube , le soleil me brula les yeux et je vous laisse devinez que comme réveil , il y a mieux . Comme la lumière m'avais sortis de mon sommeil , je sortis de mes couvertures et me rendis compte que j'avais dormis habiller tant j'étais fatigué .

Je descendis dans la cuisine afin de préparé un bon petit déjeuner quand le présence de Bella me revint à l'esprit . Je fis donc deux portions et engloutissais la mienne rapidement avant de décidé d'aller chercher ma douce afin qu'elle puisse manger après Dieu sait combien de temps sans manger . Je me débarbouillais vivement le visage et courrais dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Bella .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais comme un gosse le matin de Noël et mon souffle se coupa lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre et découvrais ma douce dormir profondément , elle semblait tellement faible .. Et ses joues , surtout la droite , étaient gonflées . Je m'en voulais d'avoir marquer de la sorte Bella et mon ton fus sec et coupant lorsque je la réveillais .

« Tu te lèves Isabella , maintenant. » Lui ordonnais-je .

Fort heureusement pour elle , elle m'obéis de suite . Sa tentative pour se mettre sur ses pieds échoua et elle s'écroula lourdement sur moi .

Je soupirais fortement , elle était vraiment faible et il fallait que je la nourrisse au plus vite .

Je la repris donc dans mes bras et la transportais jusqu'à la cuisine , où je la déposais précautionneusement sur la petite chaise en bois face à la table .

Je m'écartais d'elle le temps de prendre l'assiette que je lui avais préparé puis la tenait devant son nez après l'avoir forcé à me regarder .

« Je voudrais te parler mais il faut absolument que tu m'écoute .. » Lui dis-je tendus , je désirais en effet lui expliquer quelques points importants .

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement en fixant le plat que je tenais .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupiré avant de poser la garniture devant elle . Je repris la parole avant qu'elle ne se jette sur l'assiette :

« Déjà , comme je te l'ai dit tu es à moi donc tu dois m'obéir . Sa tu la compris je pense , enfin j'espère . Ensuite je voudrais te prévenir que si tu tente de t'évader d'ici , tu n'ira pas bien loin car toute les fenêtres et portes menant à l'extérieure sont verrouiller et faites de matériaux blindés . De plus nous sommes en pleine forêt ., à plus de 2 km d'une quelconque habitation . Je tiens aussi à t'indiquer que tu es mon épouse à présent .. et que tu t'appelles officiellement Isabella Cullen . »

J'avais dis présent mais en réalité il fallait que j'achète la bague avant tout .

Elle avait quitter le plat des yeux pour me regarder avec étonnement , peur et incompréhension .

« Mais ..je n'ai que 16 ans ! » Bafouilla-t-elle .

C'en était asses pour mon self contrôle et toute ma tension éclata devant elle .

« TAIS TOI ! JE NE T'AI PAS AUTORISE A PARLER ! » hurlais-je littéralement sur elle .

Je pris l'assiette et dans un élan de colère , la lançait ainsi que sa garniture sur le sol de la cuisine .

Je me tournais vivement pour lui faire face et lui lançais des éclairs qui la tétanisère .

Elle baissa légèrement la tête et son visage fut à nouveau inondé de larmes .

_Elle fait exprès ou quoi ?_ Reprit mon subconscient .

Je la frappais encore plus violemment que la dernière fois et elle s'étala en position fœtal sur le carrelage . Je me penchais pour me retrouver à sa hauteur et plantais mon regard dans le sien brouillé par les larmes .

Elle me regarda pendant au moins dix minutes pendant lesquelles elle semblait ailleurs puis elle se remit à me dévisager mais les larmes avaient disparues .

Elle était si belle quand elle ne pleurait pas .

Si belle ..si tentante ..

je ne pus me contrôler plus longtemps et bondis vers elle , plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes .

Le contacte le plus agréable de ma vie entière ne dura que quelques instants car elle réussit à se dégager furtivement .

Je voulais plus . J'avais attendue tellement longtemps …

Elle recula vers la porte , me faisant toujours face avec son regard empreint de dégouts .

Comment OSAIT-ELLE me regarder avec DEGOUT ?

Je lui attrapais la cheville avec force mais son comportement si surprenant me pris au dépourvut quand elle me donna un violent coup de pied au visage .

Elle allait le payer , et très chère .

Mon nez commençait saigner et mon corps entier trembla de fureur et de rage .

Je me jetais de tout mon poids sur elle .

Elle paniquait complétement et je m'appuyais légèrement sur le carrelage afin de lui permettre de pouvoir respirer . Sa tête tournait dans tout les sens , ses yeux cherchaient un moyen de fuir mais n'en trouvaient pas .

Son regard vif se posa sur moi et elle cessa automatiquement tout mouvement .

« Tu as commis une très grosse erreur là , ma chérie. » Lui murmurais-je posément

Elle ferma les yeux précipitamment tandis que je sortais un couteau finement limé de la poche avant de mon jean .

La colère m'empêchais de me contrôler quand j'enfonçais le couteau dans ses bras puis ses jambes .

J'avais un jour subit ça , et par conséquence je savais à quel point c'était douloureux .

Elle hurlait très fort , se débattant contre moi , ce qui ne fis qu'augmenté la profondeur de mes coups .

D'un coup , un silence lourd régna dans la maison .

Bella , ma douce Bella , ne bougeait plus mais une grande marre de sang nous entourait , elle et moi au milieu de la cuisine .

« Oh merde » soufflais-je , ma partie (à peu près) cohérente ayant repris le contrôle .

J'avais fais quelques années d'étude de médecine par correspondances et je savais faire les premiers geste de secours , voir même plus .

Je pris son pou , et quel ne fus pas mon soulagement quand je sentis son cœur battre .

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et la conduisis dans la salle d'examen que l'ancienne maison de mon père possédait .

Une fois rendus dans la petite pièce , j'examinais ses plais . Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins profondes mais aucune n'était mortelle . Elle aura juste très mal pendant un bon moment et sans doute des cicatrices à vie .

_Ce que je peux être con !_

_

* * *

_

**Bon voilà , fin de ce chapitre ! On a pas beaucoup avancer dans le temps depuis le dernier mais ce chapitre était VRAIMENT long , il fait 10 pages sur Openoffice ! Je suis donc morte après avoir passer toute ma nuit à vous l'écrire mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira ..**

**Edward est donc un sacré tordue en plus il est très grossier C:**

**Mais bon , on l'aime quand même ;)**

**pour info ndm veux dire note de moi .**

**Heum ..voilà je crois que c'est tout , si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible !**

**Bisous , Mibbia **


End file.
